Character List
This is a list of characters in the Nevermoor series. They are all characters who have appeared in a Nevermoor-related book by Jessica Townsend. Characters by surname A *Lambeth Amara – see Lamya Bethari Amati Ra B *Cadence Blackburn – Member of Unit 919 with Morrigan. Mesmerist; in the School of Arcane Arts at Wunsoc. One of Morrigan's best friends. *Kedgeree Burns – Hotel Deucalion concierge. An old yet sprightly gentleman who speaks with a brogue accent. Tends to wear tartan prints or kilts. C *Marina Cheery – Unit 919's conductor for junior years. Wunsoc member, a tight-rope walker. *Baz Charlton – A patron and member of Wunsoc. An odious man. His knack has not been revealed. Puts forward numerous candidates every year hoping at least one will get in. *Corvus Crow – Chancellor of Great Wolfacre in the Wintersea Republic. Son of Ornella Crow, husband to Ivy (second-wife), father of Morrigan, Guntram, and Wolfram Crow. *Guntram Crow – Son of Corvus and Ivy Crow. Twin of Wolfram Crow and half-brother to Morrigan Crow. *Ivy Crow – Corvus Crow's second wife. Mother of twins Guntram and Wolfram Crow, step-mother of Morrigan Crow. *Morrigan Crow – The main character of the series, Unit 919 member, School of Arcane Arts at Wunsoc, Wundersmith. Previously thought to be cursed, and assumed dead, by family and Wintersea Republic residents. *Ornella Crow – Crow family matriarch. Mother of Corvus Crow, grandmother to Morrigan, Guntram, and Wolfram Crow. *Wolfram Crow – Son of Corvus and Ivy Crow. Twin of Guntram Crow and half-brother of Morrigan Crow. D *Nancy Dawson – Hawthorne Swift's patron and Wunsoc member. Former five-time Dragonriding Champion of the Free State. *Dulcinea Dearborn – Scholar Mistress for the School of Mundane Arts at the Wundrous Society. *Noelle Devereaux – Baz Charlton's candidate, could sing like an angel. Competed against Morrigan. F *Francis Fitzwilliam – Member of Unit 919 with Morrigan. Gastronomist; in the School of Mundane Arts at Wunsoc. *Harold Flintlock – An inspector with the Nevermoor City Police Force. Has a vendetta against illegal refugees. * I *Mahir Ibrahim – Member of Unit 919 with Morrigan. Linguist; in the School of Mundane Arts at Wunsoc. J *Mr. Jones – Ezra Squall's public persona for Squall Industries. * K *Anah Kahlo – Member of Unit 919 with Morrigan. Healer; in the School of Mundane Arts at Wunsoc. *Dame Chanda Kali – Grand high soprano and Dame Commander of the Order of Woodland Whisperers. A member of the Wundrous Society. Lives at the Hotel Deucalion. *John Korrapati – Better known as Jack. Jupiter North's nephew, attends Graysmark School for Bright Young Men, plays the cello. A witness. L *Paximus Luck – Famous master illusionist/stealth prankster/vigilante street artist in Nevermoor. Gives the newest Wunsoc Units orientation tours. Goes missing in Wundersmith. M *Thaddea Macleod – Member of Unit 919 with Morrigan. Fighter; in the School of Mundane Arts at Wunsoc. *Charlie McAlister – Hotel Deucalion's chauffeur and fleet manager. Has a crush on Martha. *Henry Mildmay – A cartographer and newly graduated Wunsoc member. Teaches Unit 919 'Decoding Nevermoor: How to Navigate the Free State's Most Dangerous and Ridiculous City.' *Maris Murgatroyd – Arcane Arts Scholar Mistress for the Wundrous Society. N *Jupiter North – Morrigan Crow's patron/guardian and Jack Korrapati's uncle. Wundrous Society member and Witness. A captain with the League of Explorers, gets called away frequently on business with various Nevermoorian agencies. Owner of the Hotel Deucalion. * O *Hemingway Onstald – A professor and member of the Wundrous Society. A tortoisewun and timekeeper (stretcher of time). Teaches Morrigan his prejudiced 'History of Heinous Wundrous Acts.' Q *Gregoria Quinn – One of three members of the Wunsoc High Council of Elders. Deceptive fragile appearance. R *Lamya Bethari Amati Ra – Member of Unit 919 with Morrigan. Short-range oracle; in the School of Arcane Arts at Wunsoc. Princess from the House of Ra in Far East Sang. Also known as Lambeth Amara. *Heloise Redchurch – One of two girls in the Charlton Five. In the School of Mundane Arts at Wunsoc, her knack is related to throwing (or aim) as she carries five silver throwing stars with her. *Inspector Rivers – Inspector with the Stealth. A stern-looking woman. S *Alioth Saga – One of three members of the Wunsoc High Council of Elders. A bullwun (Wunimal Major). *Ezra Squall – the main antagonist of the series. Banned from Nevermoor. Also called "The Wundersmith." *Alfie Swann – One of the Charlton Five, in the Wunsoc School of Mundane Arts. Able to breathe underwater. Loses his knack after being put in the Ghastly Market's auction. *Catriona Swift – Wife of Dave Swift, mother of Helena, Homer, Hawthorne, and Davina Swift. Described as a grown-up female version of Hawthorne. *Dave Swift – Husband of Catriona Swift, father of Helena, Homer, Hawthorne, and Davina Swift. Thick eyeglasses, fair hair, scruffy beard, build like a Viking wrestler. *Davina Swift – Youngest child of Dave and Catriona Swift, a toddler. Looks like Dave, family thinks she's brilliant. *Hawthorne Swift – Best friends with Morrigan Crow, third child of Dave and Catriona Swift, Unit 919 member, dragon rider. In the School on Mundane arts at Wunsoc. *Helena Swift – Oldest child of Dave and Catriona Swift, student at the Gorgonhowl College of Radical Meteorology in the Sixth Pocket. *Homer Swift – Oldest son of Dave and Catriona Swift. A student at the Conservatory of Thought, he has taken a vow of silence during his academic career so he carries a blackboard and chalk to communicate. Looks like Dave minus the beard. T *Archan Tate – Member of Unit 919 with Morrigan. Pickpocket; in the School of Mundane Arts at Wunsoc. W *Helix Wong – One of three members of the Wunsoc High Council of Elders. Gray-bearded and covered in tattoos. Characters with no or unknown surname A * – . C *Carl – One of the Charlton Five. His knack is unknown, however he is in the Wunsoc School of Mundane Arts. *Cassiel – A celestial being. Important figure in celestial circles. *Cook – The cook at Crow Manor. A superstitious old woman. F *Fenestra – A magnificat. Head of housekeeping at the Hotel Deucalion, she use to be a champion cage fighter. Tough, yet has a (rare) tender side with those she cares about. *Frank – Party planner and permanent resident at the Hotel Deucalion. Tends to go over the top on any celebration, though with great success. A vampire dwarf. G *Gregory – The Lord Mayor of Jackalfax H *Hester– Wundrous Society Member and patron. Francis Fitzwilliam's paternal aunt as well as patron. *Chef Honeycutt – Chef at the Hotel Deucalion. I * Israfel – A celestial being. Also known as The Angel Israfel. Performs at the Old Delphian Music Hall. L *Left – One of Corvus Crow's two assistants. Left would take the spot on his employer's left side. Actual name is unknown. M *Martha – A maid at the Hotel Deucalion. Described as young yet capable. Has a crush on Charlie McAlister. P *President Wintersea – Head of the Wintersea Republic and Wintersea Party. R *Right – One of Corvus Crow's two assistants. Right would take the spot on his employer's right side. Actual name is unknown. Category:Characters